


Inner Circle

by BeautifullyBleak



Category: Outer Banks (TV)
Genre: F/M, Implied/Referenced Abuse, M/M, Multi, Not Canon Compliant, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:49:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 17,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24193843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeautifullyBleak/pseuds/BeautifullyBleak
Summary: Starts during the hot tub scene.JJ doesn't know how to handle what Luke has been doing to him anymore. The only comfort he can find is in Kiara and John B. Pope leaves them behind.Kiara just knows she needs to be there for her boys.John B just knows that he needs to be there for JJ.Basically JJ drives something that was always meant to happenRating for later chapters.
Relationships: JJ & John B. Routledge, JJ & Kiara (Outer Banks), JJ/John B. Routledge, JJ/Kiara (Outer Banks), JJ/Kiara/John B. Routledge, Kiara & John B. Routledge
Comments: 29
Kudos: 203





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I've never written a story before. It somewhat follows the story line of Outer Banks but eventually goes off to be it's own thing.  
> None of the characters belong to me but I sure do love them. Thanks for giving my story a shot.

“I bought a hot tub for my friends!...” he shouted.  
“NO! Screw friends. I bought a hot tub for my family!” JJ shouted while rising up out of the hot tub.  
Him standing revealed the deep purple mottling all over his torso. Three large, deepening bruises covering his ribs. Clear evidence of the toxic relationship between JJ and his father Luke.

A sharp gasp escapes from Kiara, “JJ what the hell?! What happened?” she exclaimed in horror. 

The Pogues all had their suspicion that Luke Maybank was a monster, that he was horrible to JJ, but no one could imagine this.

JJ continued to shout, “No Kie, now is not the time to get emotional!”  
Kiara, having heard enough ran over to the hot tub, climbed in and enveloped JJ in the tightest hug she could manage. Unable to hold himself up any longer JJ collapsed into Kie’s arms,  
“I can’t do it anymore...I can’t handle him. I almost killed him…” he sobbed into her arms.

Kiara’s arms wound around him tighter and he finally responded by embracing her around her waist. 

Pope having witnessed this exchange looked at his friends hesitantly before giving in and wrapping his arms around both of them.

The ringing of a phone startled the group and Pope reached into his pocket to see what the disturbance was.  
“Shit...I’ll be right back guys.” Pope announced as he walked away to answer the phone call privately.

“JJ…” Kiara whispered, still holding him tightly in her embrace.  
“He just...he snapped when I questioned him. He wanted to spend the money on a fucking boat, beer, drugs, who knows what else. I couldn’t let him...not after everything.” he says finallying raising his head to meet Kiara’s watery eyes.

“I know, I know JJ. You’re safe now, you’re here, It’s okay.” she whispered while gently rubbing his back.  
“Come on, let's get you into the Chateau. We’ll figure everything else out after. I promise.”

They climbed out of the hot tub gingerly, as to not jostle JJ’s already fragile ribs, and made their way inside. As they were crossing the threshold JJ whimpered,  
“Can you call John B. I need him.”  
Kiara couldn’t help the pang of jealousy, the thought that she wasn’t enough for JJ. However, everyone knew it was always John B for JJ, no one was more important than John B.

“Okay, okay, just sit and I’ll grab the first aid kit and then I’ll call John B.”  
Kie ordered. JJ complied and sat limply on the tattered couch, having no more energy to hide this side of him from his best friends.

Pope finally reemerged in the doorway of the Chateau, somber look on his face,  
“JJ, man I’m so sorry. My dad wants me to come home.”  
He began as Kie came back into the room with a first aid kit and some of John B’s clothes.  
“I tried to fight him but he’s really not having it this time. I just have to give him this one after all I’ve put him through this week.” he finished. 

JJ just nods in Pope’s general direction, not having any energy to fight or to convince Pope to stay. Pope slowly moves towards the door, completely avoiding eye contact with Kie as he leaves. What she didn’t notice earlier was the way Pope’s eyes had lost a certain light when he saw the way Kie had looked at JJ, it was a look Pope knew would never be directed at him.

Kie looks at the door Pope just left absolutely shocked that Pope had clearly been angry at her and refused to make eye contact with her. However, that would have to wait until later. Right now she needed to focus on fixing JJ and calling John B.

Before she goes to JJ she quickly calls John B and tells him to come back to the Chateau immediately. He barely gets out a word before she says “It’s JJ” and he responds “I’m coming.”

She goes back to the couch to find JJ staring at her, the tears have stopped but the sadness remains. As she approaches him she can tell he has his eyes on her. She sets down the first aid kit and hands him the clothes she had gotten from John B’s drawers. He doesn’t take them, pain in his eyes he says,  
“I...I..I can’t.”  
He raises his arms barely above his ribs before he winces in pain to prove him point.  
“Oh, I’ve got you JJ, let me help. I’ve got you. Always.” she says quietly.

She grabs the t-shirt and slowly lowers it over his head, carefully threading his arms through the sleeves. She motions for him to stand so she can help him with his shorts, which are soaking wet from the hot tub.  
“Kie...you don’t have to. It’s too much…” he mumbles.  
“JJ. Shut up and take off your pants. I don’t care about your junk, ok?” she says adamantly.

Most of this statement is true, in this moment she doesn’t care about his junk, all she cares about is making sure he’s warm, safe and dry. If it was any other day the thought of JJ being naked in front of her would probably make her mouth run dry. She had spent most of the summer back with her boys falling helplessly for both JJ and John B. But none of that was important right now. All that was important right now was taking care of JJ.

He eyed her suspiciously before sighing and standing slowly to shimmy his way out of his wet shorts. Kie made a point to keep her eyes locked on his, as to not make him uncomfortable. She bent down to get his feet into the loose joggers she had brought over. He braced a hand on her shoulder to steady himself as she pulled the pants up his right leg.

John B chose this exact moment to come bursting through the doors of the Chateau. “Whoa, okay, this doesn’t exactly warrant an emergency phone call Kie…” John B announces before JJ turns to make eye contact with him. The look in JJ’s eye is absolutely heartbreaking and that's when John B realizes that something is seriously wrong. 

“JJ...I’m sorry, what happened”  
He approaches his best friend and raises his hand to cradle JJ’s delicate face. JJ just turns away, not able to face John B when he was this vulnerable. But, he does lean into the hand that John B leaves on his face.

Kiara watches her boys. Watches the tension slightly melt from JJ as soon as John B lays a hand on him. She snaps back to reality and pulls the joggers the rest of the way up before ushering JJ down onto the couch. John B automatically goes with him, putting his arm around his shoulder.

Kie moves to the kitchen to make them all hot chocolate, mostly for JJ to warm up a bit and feel some sort of comfort. She also wants to give the boys a second to just be together, she thinks it’s what JJ wants and needs right now. He needs John B.

When she returns the sight she sees warms her to her core. John B has the hand that is over JJ’s shoulder threaded into his hair, massaging lightly. The other hand is intertwined with JJ’s in front of them. John B is clearly trying to bleed every ounce of love he has into JJ, to make him aware of the fact that he will never be alone if John B is alive. For a moment Kie is infinitely jealous of what the boys have. While simultaneously grateful she has both of them in her life.

After a moment of watching Kie approaches handing each of the boys a mug and taking her place on the other side of JJ. She wraps her free arm around JJ’s waist and reaches far enough so that he fingers graze John B, with a small stretch she is able to settle her hand on his lower back. 

John B glances over to Kie, his eyes filled with sorrow for his best friend, but underneath lies something deeper and darker. Not that he had ever said anything to Kie or JJ but they were everything to him.  
They were his home, his sanity, his life source. He loved Pope, but there was always a disconnect. He was always smarter, always too good for them, always bound for more. When he looked at JJ he saw the boy he knew his entire life, the guy who cared more about the people in his life than himself. The guy who felt like he didn’t deserve love, the guy who didn’t realize how important he was to John B.  
Then there was Kie, Kiara, the Kook that was never meant to be a Kook. She was too good for them. She was caring, calm and kind. She would do anything for them, she was the sanity in the group. She was beautiful, smart and funny, John B couldn’t imagine her not being in his life. That was as close to love as John B had ever felt.

“Guys…” JJ whispered, finally breaking the trance between John B, and Kie. They turned to look at their broken friend.  
“I really don’t know what I would do without the two of you constantly dealing with my shit. I’m so sorry.” he murmured.  
Kir grabbed his face carefully, “don’t you ever apologize because we are taking care of you. You are not something we have to “deal” with okay? You are never a problem. You hear me?”  
“She’s right dude. We don’t do this because we have to, we do it because we want to, and more importantly because you mean everything to us.” John B exclaimed  
It was at that moment JJ knew exactly what he had. He had two people that loved him more than anyone in his entire life. These two are people that would never leave him, they would never hurt him and he felt like the luckiest guy in the entire world, barring the beating that had led them to this moment.

“I..” he stopped, willing himself not to cry again. “Thanks guys.” He looks between their serious faces.  
“I’m exhausted, I’m just going to lie down okay?” JJ says as he lays his head in John B’s lap and his feet in Kie’s.  
“Yeah of course JJ, whatever you need.” John B says while he grabs the blanket off the back of the couch to put it over JJ. 

JJ looks so small and fragile curled between him and Kie. JJ was asleep in minutes as John B began carding his fingers through his hair, while Kie was rubbing soothing circles on his ankle. John B and Kie unconsciously linked their free hands and rested them on JJ’s hip. All three of them reveling in the connection between the three of them.

“Hey Kie…” John B whispered.  
Kie raised her head turning to face him, “hmm…?”  
“We should move him to my bed so he can be more comfortable.”  
“Yeah just be careful not to wake him. He’s had such a long day.”

They rose slowly and John B bent down to put his arms under JJ’s knees and neck and he carried him bridal style to his bedroom.

Kie walked ahead and pulled the covers back as John B gently lowered JJ to the bed. He began to pull away before JJ’s hand shot out and grabbed his wrist.  
“Don’t leave me...please?” JJ pleaded, only barely awake.  
“Okay, okay buddy. I’ll stay” John B relented before pulling his shirt off and sliding in next to JJ.

John B turned to face JJ and caught the hurt look that flashes across Kie’s face. She sighed and went to quietly creep back out the door of the bedroom when JJ suddenly sat up.  
“Kie? KIE?!” He was looking around frantically until their eyes met.  
She stood frozen at the end of the bed, unsure as to why JJ had been calling her and what to do next.  
“Kie...please don’t go.” JJ looked at her worried  
“Hey you’re fine. You have John B. You’re okay.” She responded with a hint of disappointment in her voice.  
“No...no, I want...no need you both here. Please?” JJ asked timidly.

She hesitated, but eventually relented. She could never say no to JJ, especially not now. JJ laid back down and lifted to covers on the other side of him indicating for her to get in. She walked over and got into the bed on the opposite side from John B so they were surrounding JJ. 

JJ turned on his side to face Kiara and put his hand on her lower back to pull her closer to him. Clearly needing as much physical contact as possible. Once she was settled nestled as close to him as possible he reached his hand back to pull John B closer. As soon as he was as close as their bodies would allow JJ intertwined their hands and settled them on top of Kie’s hip.

Finally feeling content and completely surrounded JJ drifted back to sleep. Leaving John B and Kie to stare at each other, mutually confused as to what just happened. While also being super aware that this is just what JJ wanted, and what JJ wants he gets.

Eventually the slow rise and fall of JJ’s breathing lulls them all into a comfortable sleep.

To be continued...


	2. Morning After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning after climbing into bed together and snuggling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The adventure continues! The first chapter just kind of came out, this one took a little more processing and thought. Hopefully you all like it just as much! Thank you for all the kind feedback on the first chapter. Enjoy!
> 
> Characters and major plot not mine. Story all me.

Chapter 2: Morning after

John B is the first to wake up, not even realizing that the comfort and warmth of JJ had lulled him to sleep. He looks over at his two best friends still sleeping soundly, looking like the picture of peace and beauty. The three of them all intertwined in some way, be it legs or arms, none of them having shifted from the comfy positions JJ had pulled them into the night before. 

John B was pressed right up against JJ’s back, he could feel his breath, his heartbeat, he could feel everything. He was relishing in the moment when he became acutely aware that JJ could also probably feel everything. Everything unfortunately including something very hard that John B was willing to go away before either of his friends woke up. Currently it was snuggled right up against JJ’s lower back. 

John B decided it was best if he slowly extracted himself from the situation, no need to make it awkward for JJ. However, when he went to move his arm JJ instinctively held on tighter and pulled John B back to him. Unable to stop himself John B smiled. As much as this was an awkward situation he loved the fact that JJ couldn’t bear to let him leave. Needed him as much as he had ever needed anyone.

There was clearly no exit plan here, JJ wasn’t going to let him go, the problem he was having was obviously not going away any time soon.   
“Fuck it.” John B thought, deciding to just go with it.  
At this point there was no way JJ couldn’t feel the hard ache pressed up against his back, even if he was still asleep. John B decided to just stay put and enjoy the feeling of JJ pressed up against him for a little while longer, awkward moments be damned.

Before he was lulled back to sleep he decided to take one more small leap. If he was going down he mind as well go down in flames. He leaned forward and pressed a small kiss on the juncture between JJ’s neck and shoulder. A small gesture to let JJ know he was here and he wasn’t going anywhere.

As he laid a second kiss he felt JJ tense slightly before leaning further into John B’s embrace.   
“Jesus.” John B whispered as JJ pressed firmly against every part of his body.  
“Thanks, but I actually prefer JJ.”  
“Oh shut up…” John B replied affectionately. He squeezed his hip gently before asking,  
“Do you want breakfast? Anything you want.”  
“Hmmm...Pancakes? Maybe with a side of bacon if you’re feeling generous.” JJ whispered back eyes sparkling with joy when he looked back at John B.  
“Whatever you want.” John B says moving to get up from the bed. 

He paused a second to look down at JJ, so calm and happy. Such a glaring opposite to the small broken boy that laid there the night before.  
Without a second thought John B leaned down, cradled JJ’s face, like he had the night before and placed a gentle kiss on JJ’s lips. It was simple, easy, like something they had practiced a thousand times. When in reality it was their first kiss, something electric and unexpected. JJ tangled his hand in John B’s hair and pulled him in further, opening his mouth slightly and licking at his bottom lip. The kiss ended almost as quickly as it started. However, it left something in its wake, a promise of sorts. 

They had never explicitly talked about whatever this was, none of them. It was merely a temptation, a tension that no one ever brought up or acknowledged. They all just knew that simple touches and smiles meant something more. There was never a need to define what any of it meant. Until now. Something had clearly shifted the night before.

John B felt a fear for JJ he had never expected before. Obviously he would’ve done anything for JJ before, for any of the Pogues really. Last night he saw something in JJ’s eyes that broke the wall between friends, and slightly more than friends. Broke down that last barrier that was stopping his mind from ever going to that place. Something had definitely changed and every single one of them knew it. Now he didn’t think he would ever be able to sleep in that bed without picturing JJ’s sparkling blue eyes and shy smile, Kie’s hair fanned all over the pillow and her small sighs that she made in her sleep. He was done for.

As John B pulled away from the kiss he could feel JJ chasing the feeling of his lips. He chuckled and smiled down at his beautiful boy,  
“Go back to sleep, I’ll wake you up when breakfast is ready.”  
With that JJ snuggled back into the comfort of the bed while John B walked out to the kitchen to start cooking.

JJ turned over in the bed remembering Kie lying there gorgeous as ever not even remotely disturbed by the boys talking beside her. He moved his hand to her lower back once again and pulled her as close to his own body as the space would allow. Just like the night before.   
“How did I get so lucky?” He mused to himself.  
He dropped a quick peck to Kie’s temple and finally drifted off back to sleep.

John B was in the kitchen flipping his second batch of pancakes when he felt a delicate pair of arms circle around his waist. The small frame pressed up against his back sighed contentedly, just like she did in her sleep.  
“Good morning John B. What are you making us?” she asked quietly.  
“Sleeping beauty back there requested pancakes, obviously with a side of bacon. He responded with a smile and a small eye roll.

John B had always loved the easy comfort between Kie and himself. Everything was easy, the conversation, the touches, the feelings, they never had to define or express themselves. They just understood. They understood that there was something comforting and affectionate between them.

As he finished putting the last of the pancakes onto the waiting plates he put down the spatula to turn around in Kie’s arms. He faced her casually tucking a stray hair behind her ear before saying,  
“Let’s go wake him up yeah? Can’t let him sleep all day.”  
A flash of something crossed Kie’s eyes, he was unsure if it was jealous, regret, pain… he wasn’t sure. She began to walk towards the bedroom as John B grabbed her wrist stopping her in her tracks and pulling her back to him.  
“Hey…”  
“Hi…” she responds shyly. Refusing to make eye contact with him.  
He grabs her face in both hands, finally understanding the look on her face, it was a mixture of disappointment, want, and uncertainty. He stroked a thumb lightly across her jaw as her breath came out in shallow waves.  
“John B…” she whispered.  
He then leaned down and slotted their mouths together, casually, the same he had done with JJ only an hour earlier. It only lasted a moment before he pulled back and whispered,  
“Let’s go get our boy yeah?”  
He plants one last kiss on her pulse point before walking away and leaving her to breathlessly stare at the spot he had just vacated. 

She hurriedly followed behind him into the bedroom. She finds John B leaning down and whispering into JJ’s ear. JJ has this innocent smirk on his face and his hand wrapped around John B’s bicep that is braced on the bed next to him. Eventually John B moves over JJ and pulls him into a quick but passionate kiss before pulling him up and out of the bed.

Kie having witnessed this exchange feel herself getting hot, dazed and confused.   
“Good morning sunshine!” she managed to tease as JJ strides towards her.  
She can’t help but approach him and wrap herself tightly around his waist, breathing him in. A mixture of JJ and John B all at once, it’s intoxicating. She realizes how grateful she is that he is okay, that he is here.

JJ hugs her back just as tightly, feeling all the love and comfort bleed into him from Kie’s body. He feels an immediate need to pull her face into a quick kiss, it only seemed fair after everything she had done for him the night before.  
“Sorry, I really really needed to do that after everything you did for me. Thank you Kie. Truly.”  
Kie continued to stare at him in shock, still relishing in the feeling of both JJ and John B’s lips on hers. Never could she have imagined that this was the way her morning started.  
“Always JJ. Always.” she replies weakly.

“Alright, enough with all the sap losers. (Obviously himself included.) Breakfast is getting cold. Come on.” John B says breaking all the palpable tension in the room and adjusting his shorts.

The three of them start to laugh a bit, both Kie and JJ noticing John B’s small adjustment. They move from the bedroom to the kitchen and sit down for breakfast. For a small moment everything feels right. Perfect, like they’re in a glass bubble that no one can ruin for them.

About 10 minutes into breakfast they hear footsteps out on the front porch ruining their comfortable silence. They all turn together to look at the door. In the doorway stood Pope, looking all sorts of apologetic and somber,  
“Hey guys…” Pope says with an awkward wave to the group.  
“JJ man, I’m so sorry I didn’t stay last night. I know you needed me but my dad was on me for being so absent, skipping my scholarship interview, not helping at work. He called me… “Irresponsible” of all things.” Pope states, air quotes to make his point.  
“Pope, dude it’s fine. I’m fine.” JJ says, when he knows that it is anything but fine. Pope had always been the one to bail. He wasn’t irresponsible but he could be unreliable. JJ felt the need for some sort of connection reached over to grasp at John B’s thigh. John B covered JJ’s hand with his own and squeezed as a form of comfort.

Pope looked at his group of friends, his Pogues, noticing a much tighter bond between them than he was used to seeing. JJ and Kie sitting practically on top of each other, John B and JJ clearly holding hands on top of John B’s thigh. He had clearly missed something very important the night before. A defining moment to JJ and there was no coming back from that.  
“Oh...Okay. I just wanted to check in before I head back to work. Sorry for interrupting whatever this is.” He says with a dismissive wave at the three of them before walking back out the door of the Chateau.

“Wow. What just happened?” Kie exclaimed.  
“I mean you know Pope, he bails and then acts like it’s not his fault. We didn’t do anything for him to react like that." JJ defended.  
“I guess that’s one more thing to add to our list of things to do.” John B declared.  
“List? What list? What else do we have to take care of?” JJ questioned  
“Well first we’re going to go to your place when you’re ready to grab all of your shit. There’s no way you’re staying there anymore.” He glared at JJ daring him to argue with this statement. He did not.  
“Second we need to eventually talk about whatever this is. Clearly it was pretty obvious to Pope which means it's now something we need to talk about.” He finished before he looked at JJ and Kie.

Both JJ and Kie stiffen at the statement and stare at John B. Neither were expecting him to casually bring up whatever was happening so quickly.

“I don’t know John B. Do you really think right now is the right time to be exploring that particular thought.” She questioned.   
“I mean...there is whatever is happening with you and I, what’s happening with you and JJ, what’s happening with JJ and I. Don’t you think all of that is worth a conversation. Clearing up whatever needs to be cleared up?” John B says, exasperation in his tone.  
“JJ?” He questions.

“I...John B, you are the most important person in my life. The person who has always been there for me. I have never questioned that and I would never want to live without that.”  
JJ pauses before he turns to Kie.  
“Kie, I never expected you. My whole life it was just me and John B. You come along and do everything for me. You have done more for me than I can even begin to thank you for. I couldn’t ask for a better girl in my life.” JJ finished with a sniffle.  
He looked up at them with watery eyes,   
“I really really care about both of you, and I want to stay in our little bubble for a little while longer if that’s okay?” He whispered.

John B grabbed JJ’s hand and raised it to his lips pressing a gentle kiss on the back and then on his inner wrist.  
“Whatever you need. I told you, I’ve got you...sorry, we’ve got you.” He said firmly.  
“Always.” Kie chimed in once again.  
“We’ll talk about it one day, I promise. I’m just not ready yet.” He admitted.  
“Hey it’s all good. We’re all good.” Kie comforted.

They were all brought out of the moment by a sudden “DING” coming from across the room. They all looked over to Kie’s bag, the source of the sound.  
“Dammit, sorry, just a second.” Kie said as she rose to go check the message on her phone.   
“Shit, shit. Shit…” She cursed.  
“Shit...I didn’t really think to call or text my parents before we passed out last night, they’re not overly happy with me right now. They’ve called 8 times and left a ton of messages.”  
“Shit..” JJ says mirroring Kie’s earlier statement.  
“I...God I need to go home and talk to them before they decide to never leave the house again. I’m sorry JJ, I’m not bailing, I swear.” She pleaded.  
“It’s alright Kie, go, we will still be here” JJ soothed.

She rose and embraced JJ from behind and dropped a kiss to his cheek before moving to John B and repeating the process.  
“I’ll be back, I promise.” she said as she walked by and gave JJ’s shoulder one last squeeze before slipping her shoes on and dashing out the front door.

To be continued...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so originally I had a total of nothing planned for this but today I wrote down a few prompts I definitely want to run with. Hopefully the story continues to evolve! Leave a comment or note if you have any thoughts. Catch you soon with the next chapter!
> 
> PS: Sorry for making Pope and outlier character, I by no means hate him, just didn't feel like he fit in this story.
> 
> -J


	3. The beginning: JJ and JB

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens when Kiara goes to deal with her parents. While the cat’s away, the boys will play. A little look into JJ and John B without Kie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is strictly JJ and John B, a little exploring into the dynamic of their relationship.   
> Warning for "inappropriate" language and a small bit of smut. Enjoy!

JJ just stared at the door Kie had just left out of, a hollow feeling sitting in his chest. Something he felt too many times in the last 24 hours.   
“JJ...JJ...Hey. Over here.” John B prodded while the threaded a hand into JJ’s hair at the back of his neck.  
JJ slowly turned to look at John B, slightly heartbroken that their perfect bubble with Kie had been broken so quickly.  
“Sorry…” JJ mumbled.  
“Hey, why don’t we make some popcorn and watch movies all day. I’ll even watch all the damn Avengers movies again for you. Kie will be back, she promised.” John B tempted.

At the mention of his favourite movies JJ perked up. He had annoyingly made John B watch every movie from this phase of the MCU ten times over by now. To the point where John B had put a kibosh on any future watching for “at least five years” his words, and that was only last year.   
“Yeah, yeah okay. We can do that...but you have to watch them all. No sleeping on me.” JJ joked back. Full well knowing that John B would eventually fall asleep before they got to Endgame. He always did in the past, JJ had to wake him up for the best parts.

“Alright. Fine. I mean I’ll try my best.” John B relented as he walked back to the kitchen to make popcorn for their movie marathon.   
JJ meandered back to the bedroom to bring the comforter out along with some pillows to make the lumpy couch a bit more comfortable for the day.

They settled into their cocoon of pillows and blankets, JJ sitting with his head resting on John B’s chest, his hand settled on his inner thigh. John B’s arm slung around JJ and his hand settled in his hair, which had become his favourite place to keep it. They relaxed as JJ pressed play on The Avengers movie to start their day.

About half way through their day they had reached Captain America: Civil War,   
“which while not technically part of the “Avengers” movie saga it was pertinent because it introduced Spiderman, Tom Holland’s Spiderman. It’s important.”  
JJ had argued with John B before putting it on.  
Honestly at this point John B was enjoying himself. Yes the movies were entertaining, but watching JJ’s eyes light up every time something excited happened was all he needed. He knew this was the perfect way to settle JJ back down for the day while they waited for Kie to come back.

By 4pm John B had succumbed to the early morning, the intense conversations and well the lulling effect of watching movies JJ had forced on him plenty of times and passed out next to JJ. Right in the middle of Spiderman Homecoming, which again JJ argued was important to the whole Iron man, Peter Parker, Endgame story. They were really going to be here all day, if not until tomorrow. JJ looked over to a peaceful John B, admiring his beautiful jawline, the small smile on his lips as he slept, his tousled hair. JJ rolled his eyes at John B’s sleeping form before moving the popcorn to the table and going back to the movie.

After about an hour of John B sleeping and JJ moving onto The Avengers: Infinity War he decided it was time to wake John B up. He genuinely just wanted John B to go back to sharing his dumb comments on the movies. As much as he loved watching these movies he specifically loved watching them with John B. He felt compassion for the characters, played up their jokes and senses of humour and just made watching the movies a whole new experience every time. It’s why JJ wanted to watch them all the time, John B.

If JJ was to really analyze it, he did a lot of things because of John B. In reality he would do anything John B asked. He loved him with every bone in his body, he just wasn’t ready to say it. He wasn’t ready to bring Kie in just yet. Bringing her in made it all too large, too complicated. Maybe he could just start here with John B. Start slow and see where it went from there.

As soon as the thought entered his mind his hand on John B’s thigh started to move. He began rubbing up and down gently, hoping to just test the waters, see if it made John B stir. John B mumbled something in his sleep but didn’t wake. Feeling a little braver JJ let his hand ghost a little higher on his next pass, just barely grazing what he assumed as John B’s soft member. 

At this John B’s eyes slowly opened and he looked over at JJ,  
“Hi, what are you up to there?” he says as he looks pointedly at JJ’s hand that has frozen in place. A chuckle escapes JJ’s lips,  
“Oh nothing, just watching Infinity War? How was your nap?” he says feigning innocence.  
“Good. Great. What did I miss?” John B responds before sliding his free hand down JJ’s chest to settle in his lap, just barely pressing into his erection.  
“A lot actually, you missed Homecoming, Tom Holland and all of his adorable and attractive mannerisms. I also managed to finish Thor: Ragnarok while you were out, plenty of connecting plot points in there, so hopefully you remember them from before.” JJ scolded as he finally turned to face John B, leaning forward to place a kiss on his neck.

“God JJ…” John B groaned at the contact. JJ took this as incentive to continue his ministrations. He began to suckle gently on the spot just below John B’s ear, hoping to leave a mark, before moving lower to the hollow in the middle. All the while his hand moved up settling on top of John B’s ever going erection. Before he could get any further John B reacted and pulled JJ into his lap, settling his legs on either side of his lap so that JJ was straddling him. JJ settled into his new placed and slowly ground down on John B’s lap,  
“Jesus...Oh my God.” John be rasped out.  
“I... Told...You. I prefer...JJ” JJ managed to say in between quiet whimpers.  
John B growled at this and began to attack JJ’s neck, much the same way JJ had done to him. He slowly moved his hands under JJ’s shirt...his shirt...God this was going to be the death of him. He broke away from JJ just for a moment to shuck the shirt off of him and then he took an extra second to remove his own as well.  
When they were both down to their pants John B took the initiative to flip them onto the couch so that he was on top of JJ.   
“Fuck John B.” JJ moaned as John B ground their dicks together through the soft fabric of their pants.   
“Can we...uh...pants, off?” JJ managed to mumble out incoherently.   
“Fuck yes we can do pants off.” John B growled back as he bent down to remove his shorts and his soft joggers from JJ. He pulled the joggers slowly down JJ’s tanned legs, getting just past the V of his body before remembering Kie hadn’t put any sort of underwear on JJ the night before.  
John B took a second lowering his head to JJ’s hips to suckle a spot and to collect himself.   
“JJ, are you sure?” He asked  
JJ just nodded emphatically in response. He wanted this, he wanted this more than he had wanted anything in his entire life. This was right, it was him and John B.

With the nod John B lowered JJ’s pants the rest of the way off. His thick cock popped out standing right at attention. It took everything John B had not to just cum immediately on the spot at seeing the leaking precum from JJ’s dick. “Fuck.” is all that came out of John B’s mouth.  
He took one last look at JJ’s face before he moved down to take the head of JJ into his mouth. He had never done this before but worked on general instinct and noises from JJ to figure it out.  
“J...J...John B. Oh my God… FUCK” JJ moaned. A string of curses, one after the other as John B bobbed up and down his cock.

Within a few minutes JJ was right on the edge, all of the sudden John B went all the way down, taking in every inch of JJ. He couldn’t hold back any longer, not with John B’s throat now contracting around his dick and his tongue working all over.   
“JB...John...I’m about to cum, pull off!” JJ half whispered, half yelled.  
John B had zero intention of pulling off. Instead he ducked his head back down and swallowed JJ down as far as he would go as he felt JJ tense up and release all he had.  
After about a minute JJ relaxed, his whole body going limp.   
John B just looked down at him lovingly with a smirk on his face waiting for JJ to come back to him.  
“Wow...just wow. Where the hell did you learn to do that?” JJ exclaimed with the little energy he had.  
John B just chuckled, “Oh you know…”  
JJ eyed him suspiciously, “No...I don’t know. Who have you been sucking off to be so good at that?”  
A wide grin broke out on John B’s face, “No one idiot. I’ve never done that before. I just wanted to make it good for you. Good to know I succeeded.”  
JJ looked down, embarrassed that he had made such a big deal out of it but also giddy that he was John B’s first and only. Hopefully that would always be the case.

JJ vaguely reached in the direction of John B’s cock only to have his wrist grabbed,  
“Hey, hey don’t worry about it. You’re exhausted. Later, after a nap maybe.” John B soothed rubbing a hand up and down his arms. 

John B climbed back up to the couch and pulled JJ to rest at his side, half laying on top of him. He grabbed JJ’s hand and intertwined their fingers and dropped a kiss to the top of JJ’s head. Within minutes JJ’s breath evened out and he was fast asleep. John B pulled all the blankets back on top of them, foregoing putting their clothes back on. He looked up to the TV to see that Infinity War had just ended so he grabbed the remote and turned on Endgame, knowing that if JJ woke up he would be disappointed if it had turned it off. He settled in placing his hand back in JJ’s hair where it belonged. 

To be continuted...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay! Hopefully this chapter was okay, I considered making it a separate story all together but I have a way to bring Kie back so I continued it here. She will be back, don't worry! Anyone who isn't into Marvel my apologies.   
> "MCU" refers to the Marvel Cinematic Universe. There is different phases, the one I am referring to begins with the Iron Man movie and ends with Avengers: Endgame. Next chapter will be coming soon, promise :)


	4. Hello Kie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little Kie and John B action. She comes back with food and a lot of curiosity. Let's see if John B can help her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> John B and Kie have a little fun. It wasn't intended to be purely smut... but well here we are. My apologies if that's not what you wanted. Either way enjoy!

JJ eventually woke up from a quick nap and they finished The Avengers: Endgame together. As the credits rolled JJ spoke up,  
“John B, as much as I love this, I think we both need food and a shower…”  
John B burst into laughter and ruffled JJ’s hair, a small affectionate gesture JJ had always loved.   
“Yeah you’re probably right. Why don’t you hope in the shower first and I’ll find us some food.”

They both got up, JJ slinking to the shower, still naked from their earlier activities, while John B pulled the joggers on. He completely forgot that he was not the one who was wearing them earlier in the day. 

He meandered over to the kitchen and stared into the nearly empty fridge. There really wasn’t much worth eating left in the fridge,   
“Maybe we can find some cheap take out…”   
John B mused to himself before he heard the front door being opened.   
Kiara walked through the door, a large take out bag in her hand.   
“Figures you would just be looking for food now...boys.” She laughs as she puts the bag down and takes her shoes off. John B looked over to the stove noting that it was already past 6pm. Jesus the day had really gotten away from them,  
“We may have watched a lot of MCU movies...and napped.” He said with a guilty tone, he didn’t mention anything else they did.

Kie looked John B up and down before smirking and saying,  
“Oh yeah? That’s all you did today?”  
John B looked at her confused before he noticed she was staring directly at the pants he was wearing. Right, the pants that JJ had been wearing when Kie left this morning. He looked over to the couch where his shorts still sat from this afternoon.  
John B blushed, not even realizing his mistake until Kie pointed it out,  
“Fuck...Kie don’t be upset. We weren’t trying to leave you out or go behind your back!” John B pleaded. “I’m so sorry it just happened, it’s not like we waited until you left…”  
“John B. Stop. It’s okay, I’m not upset. Kie said as she approached him and put a hand on his bare chest.  
“It’s alright, it actually makes a lot of sense. JJ needed to ease into whatever this is, he said he wasn’t ready. It’s okay to let this go at whatever pace he wants.”

John slowly exhaled, the tension melting from his shoulders.  
“It just kind of happened...it really was just joking around at first. He escalated it, while I was sleeping if you can believe it.” John B laughed heartily.  
“Of course he did.” Kie responded affectionately as she rolled her eyes.

“Where is he now?” She questioned.  
“Pretty boy needed a shower after our long day.” John B smirked, throwing a wink at Kie.  
Kie inhaled sharply at the statement,  
“Jesus, what exactly did you get up to?” She managed the courage to ask. All sorts of lurid pictures running through her mind.

John B leaned down to whisper in her ear as he trailed a hand down her neck,  
“Wouldn’t you like to know.” He punctuated his point with a quick nip at her earlobe. He pulled away with a chuckle and moved to sit at the table.  
Kie just stared at him in shock as he began to open the take out,  
“You’re going to be the death of me John B.” She huffed as she moved to the table to join him.

“Hey JOHN B!” They heard JJ shout from the bedroom.  
“Yeah JJ?” He called back, smirk still in place as he watched the blush continue to bloom on Kie after she heard JJ’s voice from the bathroom.   
“Can I wear your favourite hoodie?” JJ shouted back.  
Of course he wanted to wear the one hoodie John B always wore. It probably smelled the most like him and JJ knew that.  
“Sure babe.” John B replied. The use of such an affectionate nickname made Kie shudder in her seat. 

Obviously satisfied with the answer JJ hopped into the shower, they could hear the familiar patter of water hitting the shower floor. 

Kie remained flushed as she watched John B unpack the food she had brought from The Wreck.   
“You alright Kie?” John B asked with a knowing glance.  
“Hmmm? Sorry what?” She asked breaking out of her dazed trance.  
“You just look a little distracted is all.” John B stated with a knowing smirk.  
“Oh! Uh...no. I was just wondering how JJ was doing after yesterday. It was a lot, everything with Luke and what not.” She lied.  
“Sure.” John B said. “He’s fine by the way. I checked.” He threw another wink at her jokingly before rising out of his seat.

She looked up at him confused as he approached her, grabbed her by the hand pulling her out of her seat. Completely forgetting the food John B lifted her up onto the table and stepped in between her legs.  
“I love how concerned about him you are though.” John B placed a light kiss on her shoulders. He moved his hands slowly up her thighs, one snaking to the inner softer flesh.  
“John B… What are you doing?” She asked breathlessly.  
“I thought you wanted to know what JJ and I did last night?” His hand moved further up her legs as his mouth moved to settle just beside her ear.  
“I do.” Was all she could manage to say.

“I was asleep. He had one hand on my inner thigh the whole time. All of the sudden he started to rub it up and down my leg. Hoping to wake me up I assume.” He started.  
Kie placed her hands on John B’s waist needing something to hold onto to anchor herself in place.  
“It didn’t work. It wasn’t enough. So he got a little more brave.” John B rasped, as his hand moved closer to her centre.  
“He moved his hand so far up on one pass it was right here.” He grabbed her hand and placed it exactly where JJ’s had rested earlier that day. He let go so she could remove her hand if she wanted to. Kie’s breath was coming in shallow pants now.

“I put my hand on his chest, before I slowly dragged it down his body and into his lap.” He mirrored the action on her, beginning at her collarbone and lightly trailing it to settle just above her centre.  
“We were joking around until JJ kissed me, here.” He moved his lips down her neck, Kie moving her head to the side to give him full access.  
“He was driving me nuts with his mouth…” John B’s mouth followed the path JJ’s had on him. The hand that was closest to her centre finally moved lower and applied the pressure she was so desperately craving.  
“God…” She whimpered.  
“That’s what I said. Of course he made a joke out of it but I couldn’t let him get away with that now could I?” John B said rhetorically before popping the button on Kie’s shorts. His mouth was back against her ear. Breath ghosting over her neck.  
“I pulled him into my lap so that he was straddling me. I could feel every part of him pressed up against me. I decided at that moment that we were wearing too many clothes.”   
He reached under her shirt and pulled it over her head. Once it was off he tugged Kie closer so he could grind his hips against hers.

“Oh my god John B…” She gasped.  
“I went to pull his pants off, until I remembered that you didn’t put any underwear on him last night. I couldn't think straight knowing he was only in pants. My pants.” John B finished with a growl before hooking his hands into the top of Kie’s shorts.  
“He asked me to take his pants off. Do you want that Kie? Do you want me to do what I did to JJ?”  
All she could manage was a nod against John B’s cheek. He started to tug her shorts down, she lifted herself off the table slightly to help him get them off.

John B pulled back to admire her in just her bikini, something he never let himself appreciate before today.  
“What did you do next?” Kie asked impatiently.

The smile he gave her was almost predatory. He leaned closer again, her hand travelled up to the nape of his neck.  
“I mean, I was already in the perfect spot, so I grabbed him, he was hard as a rock, and took him into my mouth.”  
He rubbed a finger down her core, feeling the soaking wet fabric and grinning to himself.  
“I sucked his cock like I imagined you sucking mine so many times before. Maybe one day we will get the opportunity to try that.”  
“Yes.” Kie rasped out. Enraptured by every word coming out of John B’s mouth. So close to the edge regardless of the fact that she had barely been touched.

John B slid the fabric of her swimsuit to the side and stroked a finger up and down her slit. He stopped momentarily to make eye contact with her,   
“Is this okay? We can stop if you want.” He asked, genuine concern in his eyes.  
“Yes, absolutely. Please.” she responded.  
The please did him in immediately. He pushed a finger into her slowly. Eliciting a quiet moan from her lips. He wanted to treasure that sound forever. For now he would try and drag as many of them as possible out of her while he could.

“I think I finally had him when I took him all the way in, let him fuck into my throat.” He added a second finger and proceeded to pump them in and out as she tugged a little on his hair.  
“He tried to warn me, tugged on my hair just like you’re doing. He told me he was going to come.” His free hand snuck up under her bikini top and lightly pinched a nipple.  
“I don’t like to be told what to do. So I took him all the way down my throat again and swallowed around him, let him feel all the muscles contract around him.” 

The story was beginning to get to him as well, the memory of the way JJ felt inside his throat. He surged forward and captured Kie’s lips into a passionate kiss. She opened willingly, letting him push his tongue into her mouth. He pulled back just an inch, breath still ghosting over her lips.  
“Then he came. Hard. Right down my waiting throat.” He finished as he moved his thumb up to circle her clit. She came instantly as John B whispered the last sentiment against her lips. Shivers wracking her body as she rode out her high.

He pulled his fingers out gently as he pulled her in for another searing kiss. When he pulled back he whispered,  
“And that’s what we did last night.”

She pulled him in tightly, wrapping her arms and legs around him, she let out one last moan in his ear before saying.  
“God...that was incredible John B. I can’t wait for you to show me for real.”  
“Well, we will see if I can make that happen.” he stated with one last wink for emphasis.  
He bent down and passed her her shorts before helping her down carefully from the table.

“Alright I’m going to harass JJ out of the shower before he uses all the hot water. Even if I have to hop in there with him.” She groaned at the enticing thought. He laughed and gave her one last kiss before leaving her there in shock staring after him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's hoping you enjoyed a little play time for Kie and John B. I started writing it thinking they were going to sit down and talk but this is what it evolved into. Let me know what you think so far. Is it too graphic/dirty? To tame? I'm here to please!


	5. Clean and Dirty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kie and JJ talk, eat and have a little fun. John B can't help himself around them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apparently can't write wholesome content anymore. I may have to start a new story to get back to that. Sorry, but enjoy!

“Hey pretty boy!” John B shouted as he walked into the bathroom.  
“Are you going to leave me any hot water to shower with? He said teasingly as he leaned back against the small counter.  
“I mean you could’ve joined me! Still can if you wa…” JJ’s head popped out of the shower curtain and his sentence died in his throat. John B was casually leaning against the counter...naked. His arms were crossed which accentuated all of his lean muscles. A satisfied smirk gracing his face.

JJ’s eyes trailed down John B’s body to see his dick standing at full attention,  
“You really missed me that much eh?” JJ smirked.  
“Kie’s here you asshole.” John B retorted without giving any other details.  
“Oh shit, yeah I’ll get out and keep her company.” JJ throws the curtain open and hops out.  
“Enjoy your shower, be sure to think of me when you’re taking care of...that.” JJ says as his eyes cast downward. John B throws his towel at him and pushes him out of the bathroom so he can shower in peace. 

JJ threw on a pair of shorts and John B’s favourite hoodie, he wanted the comforting smell with him all day. After getting dressed he walked back out to the living room where Kie was waiting. Before he could even say hi his eyes landed on the food laid out all over the kitchen table,  
“Oh my god, if you keep this up you’re never going to get rid of me.” JJ joked as his mouth began to water.  
Kie blushed and said, “Well I have to take care of my boys right?” She rose out of her seat to meet JJ as he crossed the room. When she reached him she grasped the zipper of his hoodie and slowly dragged it down. JJ quirked an eyebrow at her questioningly. She just ignored him and continued unzipping the sweater, she pulled it open and ghosted a hand over the large bruises that were now a deep purple with a yellowing edge. JJ inhaled sharply as she reached an extremely tender part of his ribs,  
“Oh sorry, are you alright. Do these feel okay today?” She asked concern marring her features.  
JJ tilted her head up so that her eyes met his, “I’m good, I swear. A little tender but nothing a little love and care won’t take care of and I seem to have plenty of that.” 

He leaned down and pulled her face towards his. “Hi beautiful.” He said simply before closing the gap and slotting their mouths together. She brought her hands behind him, resting them on his lower back and pulling him closer to her. They deepened the kiss slowly, enjoying being able to explore each other's mouths. As he pulled back the smile on his face was breathtaking.  
“I missed you.” JJ whispered.   
“Hi, God I missed you too, and John B. I’m sorry I was gone for so long.” She said as she leaned up on her toes to give him one last quick kiss before she pulled away.  
“Here we should eat, everything is probably a little cold already but it should still be good.”  
“Kie, you’re actually an angel.” JJ said before sitting down in front of a container of fish and chips.

JJ immediately dug in, basically inhaling the food in front of him. Kie just laughed as JJ ravaged through the food she had brought. It always impressed her how much food her boys could power through in a matter of minutes. She just hoped that John B didn’t take too long in the shower, at the rate JJ was going there would be nothing left for him. 

“So how was your day JJ?” Kie asked, even though John B had given her a long detailed explanation just minutes earlier. To her surprise JJ actually slowed his pace to respond to her.  
“Oh you didn’t get enough detail from John B’s retelling earlier? From what I could hear he must’ve been very thorough.” JJ said as he grinned mischievously at Kie’s now stunned face.   
She didn’t understand how he could’ve heard them, John B was all but whispering the words in her ear the whole time. She just stared at JJ with a confused look, her brain not coming up with a single word to respond with.   
“I may have heard you come in when I was choosing clothes from John B’s dresser. When I heard you joking about his pants I may have faked getting into the shower by turning it on. Sue me I was curious.” He just shrugged as she continued to look at him, mouth agape.

JJ just started laughing at her as words continued to elude her,  
“Kie it’s fine, more than fine really. It was actually really hot to listen to for a bit. Who knew how loud those beautiful sounds you make are.”  
“I don’t remember ever being that loud before. Just hearing everything John B did to you, I couldn’t control myself. It was...fascinating.”  
“It was quite a bit of fun to be a part of too, but I’m sure you know that.” JJ said as he winked and went back to devouring his food.

Once he was finished, having gotten through two and half of the six containers she had brought with her. They continued an easy banter as he ate and she stole a french fry every time he turned away. Afterwards he got up, washed his hands and walked over to pull her up from her seat. She grabbed his hand and followed willingly as he dragged her to the couch with him. She was hyper aware that JJ and John B had had quite a time on this very couch just hours before. He sat down pulling her with him, he tucked his arm around her shoulder and dragged her legs onto his lap. His hand settled on the soft flesh of her thigh as she threaded an arm behind his back. Once they were settled together JJ pulled her face back to his and brought her into a slow languid kiss.

This is where John B found them a few minutes later, walking into the living room freshly showered and in a pair of sweat slung low on his hips. He stood leaning against the doorway watching Kie and JJ make out and enjoy being wrapped around each other. He never really thought watching would be his thing, but he couldn’t help but be instantly turned on by two people that he was clearly falling in love with. He smiled at the thought, yeah, he was pretty sure he loved them. It wasn’t like some magical moment that happened all at once, but something slow that had been building as long as he had known him. These were the two most important people in his life, they were smart, kind, beautiful and a hell of a lot of fun. How he was lucky enough to fall for both of them and be able to have them both was a mystery to him.

Eventually he walked into the room moving to the kitchen to dig into the food that Kie had brought, now ravenous from the day's activities. Kie and JJ pulled apart, finally noticing him walking into the room and they both blushed.   
“Oh don’t stop on account of me, I’m starving, I’ll just be over here.” John B joked.  
“We were just catching up over here…” JJ laughed.  
“Yeah we just needed to be on the same page as you. Get to know each other like we know you.” Kie winked.  
John B just shook his head, they were really going to be the death of him. He simply ignored them as he tucked into a fish burger and fries Kie had brought. He snuck another glance at Kie and JJ just to find they had resumed making out and exploring each other's bodies with their hands.

About half way through his meal John B heard a moan from Kie, he turned around to see that JJ was only in his underwear and Kie was left in her bikini, much like John B had her earlier. They had moved to a lying position with JJ on top of Kie, only one of his hands visible, he could only assume what he must be doing with his other one. The sound of Kie moaning reawoke John B’s desire and he decidedly no longer cared about food. He rose up out of his chair and walked over to the couch hoping to get a better look.

JJ’s head rose up and he made eye contact with John B as he walked over. He smiled before ducking down to kiss and suck at Kie’s collarbone. When John B reached them he threaded a hand in JJ’s hair, JJ lifted his head up so he could pull John B down into a kiss. Kie groaned loudly at the sight in front of her. John B’s earlier description having nothing on the real thing in front of her, just inches from her face. 

The boys pulled back breathless and JJ sat back on his haunches so that they could include John B on the fun. However, John B stayed where he was,  
“I think you were right before, you guys deserve to get to know each other too. Please continue, I just want to...watch. If that’s okay?” he asked cautiously.  
“Fuck, that sounds...hot. I’m in if it’s okay with Kie.” JJ looked down at Kie expectantly.  
She just wrapped her legs around JJ and pulled him back down as confirmation. Hell yes she was definitely okay with this.

JJ went back to sucking at Kie’s neck as he ground his hips against her centre. His hand went back down to her core and he tugged at the ties that were holding her bottoms together. After getting them untied he pulled the fabric away and tossed it at John B,  
“Did she get this wet for you?” JJ smirked at John B.  
“Probably wetter.” John B shot back. They both looked at him, he had his cock out, stoking it slowly.

JJ teased Kie’s clit before he moved his fingers down and slowly inserted one. She moaned, thrusting her hips up to meet his hand, craving the contact and pressure. He moved his way down her body, kissing every inch of skin along the way before he made it to her centre. He looked over at John B, making sure to make eye contact before licking her from his finger up to her clit. He pulled it into his mouth sucking gently. Her hips bucked up at this and a string of curses left her lips,  
“Fuck, shit, oh my god...JJ”  
JJ pulled up,  
“Fuck John B did you taste her before? She’s so sweet, it’s intoxicating.” He groaned before he dove back down. 

John B picked up the speed of his strokes, working in time with the finger JJ had moving in and out of Kie. He was almost shaking with desire, with the need to come along with Kie. JJ inserted another finger as he sucked vigorously on her clit. Kie had a hand threaded through JJ’s hair, hips moving in sync with JJ’s tongue.  
“Shit, John B I’m close, are you close?” She rasped, desperate to have him come with her. Fully aware that he had taken care of her but no one had taken care of him yet.  
“Fuck, yeah Kie I’m close. Think about all the ways we can take care of JJ after this.” He licked his lips thinking about all the possibilities.  
“Tell me. Talk to me John B.” She panted out.

“You haven’t had the pleasure of having him in your mouth. Hot and heavy. The feeling as he tugs on your hair trying to warn you before he comes in hot spurts down your throat. Or better yet you can watch him fuck down my throat, you said you wanted to see it in person. Once we’re ready, wet and dripping JJ can slowly plunge his cock inside you. He can fuck you slowly and sweetly, or rough and hard.” John B’s hand was basically a blur now, the thought of JJ fucking Kie was almost impossible to handle.

JJ dragged his mouth away from Kie to pull her swimsuit aside and latch onto one of her nipples. His other hand going down to rub quick circles on her core. He switched nipples before moving to whisper into her ear, much like John B had earlier,  
“I think I would fuck you hard and rough, make you scream my name, fuck you until your dripping. Make you nice and wet for when John B takes a turn. We would make you come as many times as you could handle.”

He pulled back and they both looked at John B, whole body tensing,  
“Kie, are you ready baby? Are you ready to come with me?”  
She just nodded vigorously, her brain no longer making coherent sentences.  
“Come for us Kie, show us how pretty you can be.” JJ says.  
Just like that she lets go, the coil inside of her snapping instantly with JJ’s command. John B flicks his wrist up trying to join her. JJ looks over and takes the hand that was inside of Kie to knock John B’s hand out of the way and grip him firmly. He squeezes before resuming the pace that John B had set, Kie’s juices letting JJ’s hand glide smoothly. At the sight of that John B tightens up and comes in spurts across his abs and JJ’s hand.  
“Fuck, JJ...that was...really hot.” John B says between shallow breaths. 

JJ just smiles before he takes out his cock fisting it quickly, John B attaches his mouth to JJ’s neck. He strokes himself at a rapid pace, not able to hold out any longer he comes, his whole body lurching forward and finishing all over Kie’s stomach.   
“Jesus…” he says as shivers wrack his body.  
John B leans down to clean JJ’s come off of Kie before pulling Kie into a heated kiss. She can taste JJ on him and can’t help but moan loudly at that.

They all collapse in a pile on the couch. Sated and satisfied for the moment.

JJ is the first to speak up,   
“For the record…” he says still slightly out of breath.  
“I would really love to try all that stuff you guys were talking about. Fuck I want everything with you two.” His eyes close and he leans his head on John B’s shoulder.  
“We’ll get there, babe.” John B whispers as he smiles at JJ and then at Kie.

To be continued...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really really tried to write a wholesome love filled chapter. It did not happen clearly. I'll try again tomorrow. Hopefully this was okay! Let me know what you want to read!


	6. I love John B

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A short lovey dovey mess between JJ and JB

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did it! a lovey, gooey chapter to satisfied the non smut loving fiends out there. It's short but does the job. Enjoy!

A few weeks went by JJ, Kie and John B spending as much time together as possible. It was some sort of unspoken connection at this point, they just craved attention from each other. Unfortunately Kie still had to go home at the end of almost every day, her father not overly happy with how much time she spent with the boys. A few times Kie was able to convince him that she was staying at Sarah Cameron’s house. Fortunately for the boys her dad never really kept up with the teenage drama and was completely unaware that Sarah and Kie weren't exactly friends anymore. However, most of the time it was just JJ and John B for the latter half of the night.

This led them to a conversation John B wasn’t expecting. It was a normal Friday night, they had dinner with Kie as always and then settled into a movie. They were all cuddled together on the couch, intertwined where they could be, when, same as every night Kie’s phone dinged with a text. Her dad was messaging her and telling her that it was time to come home. She had to go lest he make her work at the Wreck and extra two shifts this week. They both gave her a kiss goodbye before settling back down onto the couch to finish their movie. 

As the credits were rolling JJ had an interesting look on his face, almost contemplative. John B wasn’t sure was was running through his mind.  
“Are you okay? Your face is doing weird things…” He prodded jokingly.  
JJ didn’t respond, just turned to look at John B, a serious look gracing his normally jovial features. 

John B could tell that he just needed some time to decide whether or not he was ready to say what he was going to say, so he remained silent. He grabbed JJ’s hand as a sign of what he hoped was comfort. After about 7 minutes of JJ staring at him his mask finally cracked,  
“The movie just made me think a lot…” he finally said anticlimactically.

It was John B’s turn to stare, they were watching Call Me By Your Name but there was nothing particularly remarkable he latched onto. He wondered what exactly JJ had seen that he had. The movie was beautiful, a real look into Elio discovering his feelings, his sexual awakening, the complications that come with all of that. Maybe that’s what JJ was latching onto.

“Okay. and what exactly is it making you think about?” He asked, somewhat worried about what was running through JJ’s mind.  
“It just made me realize I never went through anything like that. No confusion, or awakening or whatever. I just knew, I knew that I loved you. It was never a question.”  
John B’s eyes went wide, did he really just say that? Did he mean to say that? Was it just a slip? He must’ve meant to say like, that he knew he liked John B. JJ sat still, a serious look still on his face. 

“JJ, did you mean to say that? Did you hear what you just said?” John B wasn’t sure how to approach this situation. Love was hard for JJ, he never got it when he was younger, it wasn’t his thing. He had told John B this so many times before, so it must’ve been a mistake. JJ just turned to look at him, his face softening as he made eye contact with John B’s concerned face.  
“You don’t have to say it back, I know it’s soon. The movie just made me realize that I hadn’t said it. Not just like to you but to anyone, ever.” JJ paused to grab onto both of John B’s hands.  
“It’s hard for me, you know that. Love isn’t a concept I have the most practice with, so I don’t know exactly what it feels like. But this is as close as I imagine it to be, so yeah...I love you John B.” He finished.

John B was absolutely astonished. Of all things to come out JJ’s mouth that’s, not what he was expecting. He doesn’t know what exactly he was expecting but that was way and above, it was something entirely different, something he thought he was going to have to wait months to hear. JJ started to deflate in front of him, he realized he had been sitting there stunned for far too long,  
“Hey no, no. Sorry I was just lost in thought. I wasn’t expecting that. JJ...I love you. Of course I love you idiot. I have since I can even remember. Why do you think I never leave you alone?” He smirked as he prodded JJ’s face with his finger. 

John B couldn’t stop grinning. How was it that of all people he was the first person JJ had said I love you to. He knew how JJ felt about him in theory, he knew JJ cared about him as much as he had ever cared about anyone, but love was the ultimate next level for JJ. John B had never felt this privileged in his entire life. JJ loved him. Loved him.

JJ was grinning from ear to ear, he didn’t think John B was going to say it back, the longer they stared at each other the more he deflated. But there it was, he said it, he loved JJ back. As much as it made him nervous and anxious, watching this movie was the nail in the coffin for him. He had to let it out now, he had felt the words on his tongue every day for the last week or so. Watching a story end in heartbreak because they just couldn’t be together was unbearable. He began to think about if he was never ready to say it, if he didn’t say it, would he and John B end in heartbreak. So it just came out, the words just flowed at the end of his sentence like it was meant to. 

The feelings finally bubbled over, JJ grabbed John B’s face and pulled him into a passionate kiss. By the time they pulled back they were both breathing raggedly. John B began placing kisses all over JJ’s face. “God, I am so lucky. So incredibly lucky to have you. I love you, like in a big ridiculous make big dumb gestures kind of way.” John B grinned. “Don’t you dare ever question that.” He finished with one last kiss on JJ’s lips.

JJ’s eyes were welling up, he blinked back the tears in his eyes. “You too, idiot.” Was all he could manage to counter with. This felt like a whole new chapter, a next step, something new and different. Who knew what else there was to come.

To be continued...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry the chapter is so short, but I just wanted to write a quick chapter full of love and affection. Let me know what you think!


	7. The next step

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> JJ and John B take another huge step. The I love you was just the beginning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK I'm sorry this is another JJ/JB chapter, but the last one felt incomplete. Word of warning this is purely about their physical connection. Enjoy

JJ was the first one to wake up the next day, he awoke feeling so full and happy. He couldn’t remember the last time he had felt like this. He looked next to him, John B still asleep, he still wasn’t quite used to waking up wrapped up in his arms. It was absolutely intoxicating.  
He watched as John B stirred, eyes slowly opening to meet his,  
“Mmmm...hi. How long have you been staring at me weirdo?” John B mumbled  
JJ laughed and slugged him on the arm playfully,  
“Shut up, I just woke up and I was not staring, Your big, dumb face was just right there.”  
“You shut up, you love my big dumb face. Idiot.” John B retorted affectionately.  
“Of course I do dummy…”JJ said quietly, averting his eyes from John B and blushing.

John B smiled and pulled JJ forward and into a kiss. His hands travelling down to his lower waist. He pulled them together, as close as they would go. He could feel JJ growing rapidly against his thigh. He rolled them over so that he was on top of JJ, and ground his hips down, letting JJ feel his full hardness.   
“Fuck John B…” JJ groaned as he smoothed his hands down John B’s back.  
John B moved his way down JJ’s body, kissing his chest as he went along the way. Once he reached JJ’s boxers he looked up, waiting for permission.

No many how many times they did this he always felt the need to ask. They had talked about it once before. JJ had never been given many choices in his life. He didn’t choose to have one parent leave him and another parent beat on him. He didn’t choose to be poor, to have to take care of a father who was an alcoholic/addict that couldn’t hold a job. John B wanted JJ to understand that with him, there would always be a choice. He would never do anything to hurt JJ, he would never do anything without JJ’s consent. All he wanted to do was make sure that JJ was taken care of, happy and safe.

JJ nodded down at John B, practically shaking with anxiety and anticipation.John B pulled his boxers off slowly, and JJ’s cock sprang free. John B marvelled at the sight every single time. He took JJ into his hand, stroking gently before bending down and taking him into his mouth. He worked him quickly and efficiently, he had gotten significantly better at it over the last few weeks. A ton of practice had really helped.

JJ was a mess, gasping and hands fisting in the sheets. He eventually threaded a hand into John B’s hair and gave him a tug in warning. But just like every time John B just bared down and picked up the pace. JJ gasped as his body began to tense. John B took him all the way down his throat and that did JJ in, as it always did. He let go and came down in John B’s waiting mouth.   
“Fuck, God.” JJ whispered.  
John B smirked and pulled up,  
“I really do prefer to go by John B you know”   
Pirating back the words JJ had used on him multiple times before. JJ leveled him with the glare he could muster,  
“I really hate you…” JJ mumbled.  
“Judging by the last 15 minutes or so I would say you definitely don’t hate me.” John B winked.

John B crawled back up the bed, settling himself back over JJ and leaning in for a kiss. They proceeded to make out casually and slowly before it started to heat up again. John B sweeping his tongue across JJ’s lips, asking for access. JJ opened up and let John B’s tongue push into his mouth. John B could feel JJ start to get hard again, he supposed that this was the benefit of being young and athletic, quick recovery time. 

JJ pulled back suddenly, breath ragged. John B just ducked down and started mouthing at his neck, leaving mark after mark.  
“John B...I think I’m ready, I think we should...do it.” he said quietly.  
John B stopped and moved to look JJ in the eye.

They had talked about it once, having sex. JJ had brought it up after their little watching session with Kie. But, they never really set any sort of timeline for when they were going to do it. He just assumed that JJ was going to take some time to be ready. The first day they sat down JJ had said he wasn’t ready to talk, John B assumed that also meant he wanted to take everything slow. It had only been a few weeks since that first day. He wanted to take this at whatever speed JJ set, make sure he was comfortable no matter what.

“Are, are you sure? It’s a big step JJ. We don’t need to do anything you’re not ready for.” John B said, looking overly apprehensive.  
“John B, I love how patient you are. How loving, caring and kind you are. You are the person I trust and love most in this world. I promise I would never lie to you.” JJ moved his hand to cradle John B’s face.  
“I am beyond ready. I want you more than I have ever wanted anyone.” JJ finished. His voice is sure, and calm.  
“Fuck, yeah, okay. If you’re really sure.” He bent down to bring JJ back into a kiss. Putting every ounce of love he could into it. When he pulled back he leaned over to open the drawer next to his bed. He pulled out a small bottle of lube and a few condoms. JJ raised an eyebrow at him,   
“Seriously? How long have you had all that stuff in there? Were you ready all this time?” he said incredulously. John B just blushed and looked down.  
“Well I mean the condoms I had from before. The lube, well I just didn’t want to not be able to if you ever decided it was what you wanted. But, if it wasn’t what you wanted then that would be fine too.”

JJ just shook his head and turned John B’s face back to his. He pulled him back down and dove back into what they were doing before the interruption. He flipped them over and placed a leg on either side of John B, straddling him. He pushed his hips down to John B’s just once, teasingly before moving down the bed. He hooked a finger in each side of John B’s pants and tugged them down his legs. He tossed them off the bed before diving in to suck John B into his mouth. John B groaned, not expecting JJ to do that. Though they had been together quite a few times JJ had never put his mouth on John B, and he didn’t want to push. He didn’t realize how heavenly this could be.

John B had to tap on JJ’s shoulder to make him let up. Now that he had the opportunity to fuck JJ he really didn’t want to blow it by well, blowing it. JJ pulled up with a chuckle,  
“You okay there? Was that not okay?”  
“Fuck you, that was more than okay. I just don’t want this to end just yet.” John B gasped as he pulled JJ back into his lap. He sat up, making eye contact with JJ and asking one last time,  
“Are you sure? Like sure sure?”  
“Yes.” Was all JJ had to say before John B was pushing him onto his back and reaching for the lube he had dropped on the nightstand.

Despite making sure JJ was ready multiple times John B was still nervous. Despite always seeming like he was the one in total control this was his first time too. Sure he had slept with a few of tourists that had flitted through over the years, but they were different. One they were all women, two this was JJ, three he had never done it out of love it was usually just convenient and fun. He felt like he was being given this gift, he wanted to treasure every moment of it.

“You ready babe?” He asked, smoothing a hand down JJ’s thighs. JJ just nodded, words not really forming in his head anymore.  
John B popped the cap on the lube and squeezed a generous amount on his fingers, he spread some of it on JJ’s hole as well. JJ took a sharp breath as John B slowly worked a finger in, once it was all the way in he felt JJ finally exhale. He rubbed one hand up and down JJ’s thigh, willing him to relax a bit. Once he did John B slowly started pumping his finger in and out. When he felt JJ loosen up a bit he added a second finger, prodding until he found JJ’s sweet spot. JJ’s hips bucked off the bed towards John B,  
“Oh my god...fuck, fuck, fuck.” JJ moaned.  
“Shhhhh, I’ve got you babe.” John B soothed.

John B spread his fingers, loosening JJ up. He looked up at JJ, his eyes screwed shut but a look of pure ecstasy on his face.  
“How are you doing? Do you think you’re ready?” John B asked.  
JJ’s eyes popped open and he looked down at John B,  
“Yeah. Yes, I think so.” He said between shallow breaths.

John B took his fingers out slowly and reached over to the nightstand and grabbed a condom. He tore it open with his teeth, a movie cliche he thought JJ would either find hot or laugh at. Apparently in his state nothing John B did was funny, JJ just groaned and squirmed underneath John B. John B rolled the condom on before moving to settle himself between JJ’s legs. He lined himself up with JJ before cradling JJ’s face, making sure he was looking him in the eyes. He wanted JJ to feel not only every physical part of him but every loving emotion that was pouring out of him. He pushed in, as slow as he possibly could. As soon as the head broke the barrier they both groaned loudly. JJ was breathing heavily, clutching at John B’s bicep like a lifeline. John B continued to push in until he was completely seated within JJ. He stopped, gave JJ as long as he needed to feel comfortable. 

Eventually JJ started to squirm beneath him, wiggling impossibly closer. “John B...I’m going to need you to move now, before I explode.” JJ rasped out.  
“Fuck, okay.”  
John B started slow, just guiding himself in and out of JJ with a roll of his hips. The tension building steadily between the two of them. After a few minutes he felt JJ wrap his legs around his waist, using his feet on John B’s back to quicken the pace. John B got the hint and moved at JJ’s pace.  
“JJ, I don’t think I’m going to last much longer...Fuck, you feel so fucking good.” John B whispered in JJ’s ear. “I want you to come with me.” He said as he grabbed onto JJ’s leaking cock. It only took a few strokes before JJ was letting go, a string of words tumbling out of his mouth, mostly iterations of John B’s name. John B couldn’t hold it in any longer, the feeling of JJ pulsing around him made him jerk forward,  
“Oh my god...JJ. Fuck, I love you JJ.” John B yelled as he came.

They were breathing rough and ragged, John B pulled out slowly. JJ whimpering at the loss of contact. John B tied off the condom and threw it in the small waste bin by his bed. He then got up and went to the bathroom. He came back with a damp towel and took his time cleaning JJ up. He tossed it off the bed before pulling JJ into his arms. He placed a multitude of kisses on JJ’s face.

JJ turned in his arms to face him,   
“I love you too.” He felt the need to say it back. Even if John B had said it in the height of his orgasm, it felt wrong not saying it back. Now that the words had come out of his mouth once, JJ didn’t think he could ever stop saying it to John B. He still couldn’t believe how lucky he was that John B loved him back.

John B looked at him adoringly before his face changed, a look of concern,  
“There is one thing we will eventually have to talk about...Kie.”  
JJ looked at him wide eyed…what?

To be continued.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, this is a huge step for them. I promise Kie will be back in the next chapter. I really just needed them to finish something. Let me know your thoughts!


	8. Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They unintentionally have a serious conversation about the three of them

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m sorry this took so long! I don’t have a computer so I’m writing this on a phone, so it might take a little extra time. I apologize in advanced for any mistakes I made, hard to catch some on my phone.  
> But enjoy a little more lovey dovey mush chapter. This time between the three of them.

There was a harsh reality to the situation, they had taken a huge step today. Especially considering how hard I love you was for JJ, this step was huge and unexpected. However, they had taken the step without Kie. Realistically they both understood that she wouldn’t be mad at them, but there was still an underlying layer of guilt between the boys. For John B the love for Kie was definitely there, he had loved her from the moment she had come back from her cushy Kook life to be a Pogue. He wasn’t sure where JJ stood, they had never expressly talked about what Kie was to either of them. She was always just included in the fold of whatever this was. 

There was then the delicate subject of how to tell her. Both of them were nervous about the situation, unsure of what her reaction would be. But at the end of the day they knew they had to do it sooner rather than later. 

They finally got out of bed, JJ going to shower while John B made them a quick breakfast. They were sitting down to eat together when John B’s phone went off,  
“Kie wants us to go surfing today, you up for it?” He said after he read the message on his phone.   
“Yeah of course. Do you think we should bring this up?” He asked, waving a hand between the two of them.   
“Let’s just enjoy today and go from there okay?” John B said grabbing his hand for reassurance. 

They ate quickly and dashed out to the van. They drove to Kie’s house to pick her up before heading down to the cut. She hopped in the van with a jovial greeting, leaning forward to kiss each of them on the cheek,  
“How are my favourite boys today?”  
“We’re great, how are you love?” JJ asked back, hoping the tension was noticeable in his voice.   
“I’m good, I’ve just missed you both. It really is hard leaving you guys every night.”

JJ and John B shared a guilty look, knowing they really did need to say something before the end of the day, she deserved to know. Neither of them were sure how exactly to bring it up, or what to say when they did. All they could hope that whatever feelings there were were reciprocated amongst the entire group. John B turned back to the road, not ready to have the conversation yet. 

They reached the cut pretty quickly, the boys grabbing all the boards from the back of the van and racing each other down to the water. Kie stood back for a moment to marvel at the boys in front of her. She had never really considered falling in love, let alone with two different boys who happened to also be her best friends. But here they were, she was pretty certain she was head over heels for the idiots, who were currently pushing each other over in order to get to the water first. 

The three of them had yet to have a conversation about feelings, she didn’t want to push it after JJ’s hesitancy after John B mentioned it. She wasn’t sure he was there yet, so no one brought up what they were doing, they just did it. She was sure when JJ was ready he would be the first to say something, until then she would take whatever she could get from them. There was one other outlying factor, that was that John B was obviously the love of JJ’s life. It’s not that she didn’t think that JJ loved her, it’s just that she knew there was something special between the two boys. They had been best friends almost their entire lives, they did everything together, had all their firsts together. All of that was definitely okay, she knew their love for her was different, she would never really know anything until they talked. 

The three of them spent the day surfing and goofing around, letting all of the serious stuff go for a few hours of fun. They surfed until the sun started to set, they settled on top of the boards in the water to watch the beautiful colours. 

“Do we want to head to The Wreck and see if my dad will make us dinner?” Kie said breaking the peaceful silence. As if right on cue JJ’s stomach growled as Kie was finishing her sentence.   
“I think that’s a yes.” John B laughed.   
“Hurry up. Let’s go!” JJ called, already paddling back to the shore. Nothing could get him moving like food. Kie and John B raced after him laughing at the boys overwhelming desire to eat. 

They piled back into the van and drove to The Wreck. When they got there Kie waved them off to a table and she went to talk to her dad. She eventually returned with a few sandwiches and a bunch of sides for them to share. JJ and John B were sitting there with huge smiles on their faces as she approached. She set the food down in front of the boys who were practically drooling at this point,  
“God Kie, I really do love you.” JJ said casually as he picked up a sandwich. 

Both Kie and John B froze, this was unprecedented. JJ looked up at them mid bite, confused,  
“What?”  
“Uhhh...JJ.” John B started to say when Kie interrupted.   
“You… you love me?”   
JJ’s eyes went wide, he definitely didn’t realize what he had said, it wasn’t a conscious decision. He realized in that moment that it was true, if it wasn’t he wouldn’t have said it, he’s never been one to drop the L bomb without feeling it. There was no reason to fight or deny it at this point, he blushed and said,  
“Uh yeah… I guess I do.” His voice was barely a whisper and he was looking directly at his sandwich. 

Kie just started at him with her mouth slightly open, unable to form a coherent thought at this point. She hadn’t really expected that from JJ, definitely not today, maybe not ever. The only conversation they had ever had about love JJ had looked away and told them he had never once said it. She never held that against him, but she knew that this was hard for him. 

John B reached over and grabbed her hand to snap her out of her daze. She looked over to him, his face was worried and confused. He kind of jerked his head in JJ’s direction, willing her to say something. She just looked over to JJ who had sunk a little lower in his chair and was just staring down at his linked hands fidgeting. He once again looked small and fragile, the only other time he had looked like this was after his dad had beat him. 

“Hey what’s that look for? Isn’t it obvious how in love with you I am, with both of you? Like do stupid, crazy, dumb things for you in love?” She finally said quietly.   
He blinked at her for a second before breaking out into an ear to ear grin.   
“Yeah?” He asked hesitantly.   
“Yes. Idiot.” She replied with a shake of her head. 

He rose from his seat and cupped her face in his hands.   
“I love you Kie.”   
He wanted to say it directly to her, not just as a slip, she deserved that much.   
He pulled her into a searing kiss.   
“HEY! Stop that. Heathens.” They heard Kie’s dad scold.   
They jumped apart embarrassed and took their seats. 

John B looked between them and cleared his throat, letting them know he was still there.   
“You know I love you guys too?” JJ and Kie just burst into laughter. They had gotten so caught up in the moment, forgetting that John B was there for the entire conversation.   
“I love you too!” Kie and JJ shouted at the same time.   
“Okay, so can we just eat and go back to the Chateau?” He asked with a salacious grin on his face.   
They just nodded in response before inhaling the food at a comical pace. 

When they finished their food they thanked Kie’s dad on the way out and headed back to the van. As they were driving home there was a new energy in the air, a tension they had never felt before. 

To be continued…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m hoping this chapter is okay! I’ve been a little blocked for ideas, the next chapter might be the last. I think it’s time for a new idea, but hopefully you liked this! Leave me a comment :)


	9. The First Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first time all of them are truly together.

As they arrived at the chateau the air was filled with tension. Up until this point they had all done an assortment of things with one another but something about this felt different. It felt final, like something finally coming together in the perfect way.

The 3 of them shuffled back into the chateau, no one really sure what to do. Once they hit a certain point there was no going back. John B, forever the most bold, sensed the hesitance and tension radiating off of Kie and JJ and decided to take control and just settle into the couch and browse for a movie. They both kind of stared at him in awe, shocked that he was being so calm and casual. However, they eventually relaxed and joined him on the couch, all squished together, legs pressed against each other.

John B settled on the movie Clueless, something they’ve watched a million times, because let’s be real...they weren’t going to end up watching much of the movie if he had it his way. He leaned back and threw his arm around JJ, his long arms stretched far enough that he was also touching Kie’s bare shoulder. JJ settled one hand on John B’s thigh the other around Kie’s waist. Kie settled herself into JJ’s side, her hand on his leg.

They ended up watching quite a bit of the movie. About half way through John B noticed that JJ’s hand was slowly starting to creep up pretty high on his thigh. Eventually it was tucked right up against his slowly hardening dick. He chanced a look over at JJ, who was pretending to pay attention to the movie but there was an obvious smirk on his face. He clearly knew exactly what he was doing to John B. He looked over at Kie and she also was just “watching” the movie. However, John B could see that her hand had made its way to JJ’s back and was under his shirt slowly rubbing up and down, just a small tease, a temptation.

The heat in the air was ever growing, John B caved just a little and tucked his hand into JJ’s hair, slowly stroking the soft spot behind his ear, the spot that drove him crazy. A few minutes later he noticed that he was clearly driving JJ insane, he began squirming in his seat, that smirk no longer present on his face. John B looked down and noticed that JJ’s shorts were quite a bit tighter than they were just minutes ago. John B smirked to himself, satisfied with the reaction he was able to pull so easily. He settled back into the movie, not wanting to push JJ or Kie too far too fast.

About 10 minutes later he heard a small whimper come from next to him, he wasn’t 100% sure if it came from Kie or JJ. He turned his head to the side and noticed that JJ’s hand had meandered under the blanket and Kie’s head was thrown back with her eyes closed. He wasn’t sure what JJ was doing to her, their actions hidden under the blanket, but she was clearly enjoying it. He could feel himself showing as Kie’s whimpers slowly turned into quiet moans, his resolve was melting fairly quickly.

John B reached down to adjust himself, just release a little bit of the tension, a move definitely not missed by JJ. JJ, feeling a little more bold and brave, took his free hand and pulled the blanket off of himself and Kie, giving John B full view of the show. Kie’s shorts were popped open and JJ’s hand was moving rhythmically inside of her bikini bottoms.

“Fuck.” Was all that John B could manage to say. Judging by the steady stream of curses coming from Kie she was getting close.

John B leaned and reached over JJ to pull Kie into a ravishing kiss. This sent her tumbling over the edge. John B pulled back to let her settle down and moved to JJ to attack his lips. The two boys embraced fiercely, still not able to get enough of each other after months of doing this.

The boys pulled back, breath ragged, they both looked over at Kie, all three of their pupils blown wide and on edge.   
“Bedroom?” John B asked cautiously.   
JJ and Kie simply nodded as John B got up and extended his hands out to them. They walked to John B’s bedroom together, a nervous energy igniting the room. Once in the room they all looked at each other, anxious but excited. 

As expected John B was the first to break the mounting tension. There was always a confident and sure nature about him. He was the balance to JJ’s fire and Kie’s hesitancy. He was 100% sure in his mind that this is what he wanted, he wanted exactly this for the rest of his life.

He moved towards the bed, both Kie and JJ’s hands still linked in his. He pulled them until they were all seated comfortably on the bed. Looking between them before he spoke,  
“Look, I want this. I want both of you. Together for a very long time if I can have that. But, I need to know that we’re in this together and that you’re both sure.” He bowed his head and waited nervously for a response from them.

Kie and JJ just looked at each other, nodding in agreement before they both surged forward. JJ settled himself into John B’s lap. He took his finger and tilted John B’s head up. Kie, wrapping her arms and legs around him from behind.   
“We’re with you John B. Always.” Kie whispered in his ear.  
“In what reality did you think we wouldn’t be. We love you moron.” JJ proclaimed before he pulled John B’s face into a kiss.

John B opened up to JJ, tangling their tongues together as Kie kissed the spot below his ear. Eventually they had to pull apart for air.  
“Thank god.” Was all John B had to say before he flipped them all so they were laying down on the bed. JJ was still on top of him and Kie next to him.

Everything from there on became instinctual. They each tugged off their shirts leaving them in just their bathing suits.

Their voices, their moans and grunts all mixing together, no one person more invested than the other. John B flipped JJ over and began to kiss his way down his body. JJ and Kie took the opportunity to capture each other's lips. Suddenly JJ paused to pull back a shiver wracking its way through him. Kie looked down to see John B take JJ into his mouth and suck him all the way down his throat. 

They both watched John B bobbing up and down on JJ’s cock, mesmerized by his work. John B looked up at both of them and winked, forever the performer. JJ lost it immediately, coming hard down John B’s throat, he couldn’t have lasted more than 10 minutes. 

John B kissed his hip one last time before coming up and grabbing Kie’s face.  
“Want a taste?” John B asked with a salacious grin on his face.   
She nodded back vicariously before surging forward and embracing John B.  
“Jesus.” JJ whispered from underneath them. 

They pulled back to laugh at him,  
“Are you doing okay down there?” Kie asked.  
“Uh...yeah. That’s just really really hot. I was just starting to imagine some other things.”  
JJ smirked up at them.  
John B’s eyes grew wide as he groaned and dropped his head to the crook of JJ’s neck.   
JJ turned to whisper into John B’s ear. John B let out a loud moan at the words JJ was whispering to him. 

“Care to share boys?” Kie asked jokingly.  
“I was just telling John B how hot it would be to watch him fuck you.”  
“Wow.” Was the only word Kie could manage.   
“I would really like that, if you want that Kie.” John B added.  
“God yes, you have no idea how much I want that.” Kie responded. 

At that John B moved off JJ to settle himself over Kie, he brought her face forward into a heated kiss. His hand travelled down her body till he reached her bottoms. His hand dipped into her bikini bottoms to find her already fully ready for him.  
“Mmmm, good girl. Already so wet for me. Watching me suck off JJ really does it for you eh?” John B whispered into her ear. 

He pulled his hand out and offered it to JJ. who immediately took John B’s fingers into his mouth, sucking them clean. JJ released them with a pop. John B moved down the bed to take off Kie’s bottoms. He stroked a finger up her slit before slowly pushing it into her. He bent down to suck at her clit while he worked his finger in and out. JJ leaned over to pull her top off and take a nipple into his mouth. She groaned loudly at the extra contact. John B felt her begin to tense up and he picked up his pace while adding a second finger.   
“Fuck… John B. I’m so close.” She groaned.

John B replaced his tongue with his thumb and leaned up to pull JJ in for a kiss, so he could relish in the taste of Kie. The sight of her two boys making out intensely sent her right over the edge. Her hips lifted up off of the bed as she clamped down on John B’s fingers. After a few minutes she opened her eyes to find the boys just staring at her lovingly.

Both their cocks were now straining against their shorts, clearly ready to move forward but giving her a minute to come back down to earth.   
“Off.” she demands as she tugs at both of their shorts.  
The two boys immediately tugged their shorts off and tossed them to the side. John B reached over to the nightstand and dropped a pile of condoms onto it, along with a small bottle of lube. 

Kie and JJ burst into laughter,  
“A little ambitious there eh John B?” JJ chuckled.  
“Better safe than sorry.” John B shrugged.  
John B leaned over and captured Kie’s lips again, settling back over her. He pulled away with a loud groan and they looked down to see JJ rolling a condom onto John B. John B shuddered,  
“Are you ready Kie?” JJ asked.  
“More than ready.”

JJ lined John B up while leaning forward to capture Kie into a ravishing kiss. John B slowly pushed into Kie and they all groaned together in unison.   
“Jesus...that is really fucking hot. Everything I imagined.” JJ stated while he stared at their connected bodies.

John B continued to push forward until he bottomed out. Exhaling deeply he leaned down to kiss Kie tenderly.  
“You okay babe?” He asked.  
“Absolutely. 100%. But, I’m going to need you to move before I fucked explode.”  
John B didn’t need to be told twice, he pulled back out slowly before pushing back in and setting a steady rhythm.  
“God Kie you feel so good. So wet, so tight. Fuck.” John B groaned.   
JJ was watching them with hungry eyes. He leaned over and took Kie’s nipple into his mouth as he grabbed at John B’s ass. He moved his hand down to Kie’s clit, rubbing in rhythm with John B.  
“Ugh, guys...I’m going to cum.” kie whimpered.  
“Kie, you’re being so good for us. Let go. We’ve got you.” John grunts.

With that Kie shuddered through her orgasm. John B constantly pumping into her, letting her ride out her high before slowing down. JJ pushed John B back and immediately took his cock down his throat. Tasting Kie’s juices before ripping the condom off and tossing it to the side. He was really so wound up from watching his two best friends fucking.

John B was writhing and moaning within minutes.   
“Jesus JJ, I’m going to cum, please don’t stop.”  
JJ swallowed him down one last time and John B came down his throat.  
“Damn, you guys taste great together.” JJ smirked.  
Kie and John B looked at each other briefly before the both tackled JJ. 

Kie straddled JJ’s lap and sunk down on JJ without warning.  
“Holy shit!” JJ yelled. Clearly not prepared to be buried deep inside of Kie.  
She set a punishing pace while John B grabbed his face, ravaging his lips. The boys battled with their tongues as Kie bounced up and down on JJ’s hard, leaking cock. Within minutes JJ was right on the edge, ready to topple over. Kie tilted and changed the angle slightly and JJ groaned as his hips stuttered and he emptied inside of her.   
“Fuck, fuck, fuck. God I love you both.” JJ mumbled.

They all collapsed in a huff and cuddled up together on the bed. Quickly falling asleep in each other's arms.

JJ was the first one to wake up. He looked over at his two best friends, the loves of his life, his girlfriend, his boyfriend. He realized he was as happy as he could possibly be, nothing could make his life more complete. It just shows, good things can come from the worst situations. He felt like the luckiest guy in the whole world.

Everything was right in their lives.

Fin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for taking you time to read everything I've written. This seemed like an appropriate place to end. Tune in to my next adventure.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Leave a comment or thought if you had one. Always looking to improve. Social distancing has given me ample time to write so I'll post as I finish chapters!


End file.
